the_official_lotrmod_server_playerfandomcom-20200216-history
Wood-Men of Mirkwood
Faction Information The Woodmen of Mirkwood are a collection of tribes and peoples in and around the Vales of Anduin. The most notable are the Woodmen of Mirkwood, they live inside and on the borders of the forest. These Northmen are the largest and more powerful of the tribes as of yet, with their main town of Skogsbrynet being the capital of the faction. The Woodmen of Anduin are the next main group, they have fewer members but hold the most land in Central Anduin. The Woodmen are looking for new members and new alliances. Please talk to the chief, Summersharry or his subordinates to join. (If they are not on, talk to Lego_Army, the best friend to the woodmen.) Roster Active Members: *'Delvax '- woodmen chief *'jakub8899 '- woodmen chief Inactive Members: * summersharry - woodmen chief * thesweeney20 *EarthtoEcho13 *DarkDino *Mjau26 *Mjau27 *canacx *Trollsaurous (banned) *Great_brytton * Master_Joker Members who are part of another faction: *DarkDino *canacx Honorary Members: *MINISLINKY *Thaumablazer *catman_ *Gingilipho *Krither Diplomacy Allies * Dale *Council of the Northmen Enemies * Easterlings KoS list: *Lord_Biscuit Lore The Woodmen were those Northmen who dwelt in the forests of Middle-earth, and especially Greenwood the Great in the Third and Fourth Ages. They were descended from the Men of the First Age who migrated to the West, therefore being related to the Edain and their descendants, the Dúnedain. A band of Woodmen came and drove away some Orcs who killed Isildur's band in the Disaster of the Gladden Fields, before they could mutilate the bodies of the dead. In T.A. 1636 the Great Plague affected Mirkwood but it is not recorded how the woodmen fared. The Eagles used to feed on men's sheep of the north, who defended them with their bows of yew; thus they were afraid to fly anywhere near where men lived. Around T.A. 2941 some bold woodmen and their families were attempting to make their way back to the north from the South, cutting down trees, and building settlements among the woods in the valleys and along the river-shores. The Wargs and the Orcs of the Misty Mountains usually did not dare to approach as they were brave and well-armed, until they started planning a joint raid against them to capture slaves. When they discovered Thorin and Company, they thought they were spies of those woodmen and hunted them down, fearing they would warn their people. Obvously the raid never took place, thanks to the subsequent events, including the Battle of Five Armies where Orcs and Wargs were devastated. After the Battle, Men could travel without fear and many came to Beorn's home to celebrate Yule, and some gathered under him as a chieftain. Despite troubled by evil creatures of Dol Guldur such as Orcs and Spiders, they survived until the War of the Ring and the Fourth Age. After the cleansing of the forest, they and the Beornings were given the central portion of Eryn Lasgalen, between the Narrows of the Forest and the Mountains. (All lore taken from the Tolkien Gateway) Category:Factions Category:Good Category:Mirkwood Category:Faction Category:Men Category:Rhovanion